The Prayer
by handlaren123
Summary: Jake and Neytiri are unable to have children so Neytiri seeks help from Eywa. But she gets more than she bargained for. This is a pornographic parody so it's rated M for sexual content
1. Horny branches (chapter 1)

1/2

2156 A.D

Neytiri looked out from her posistion in the new Hometree. She was on her way down, but stopped to look at the scenery. Beneath her the tribe was doing day-to-day work, but most of the people was out hunting.

Neytiri was on her way out herself, hunting was the most common thing a Na'vi did. And Neytiri loved hunting. This day she had to hunt alone, the other hunters – among them her mate – had already left. The reason she could not be with them was that she had to visit her mother.

Neytiri started to walk while she thought about the conversation she had with the matriarch, netiher of them could find the source of the problem, and absolutly no solution.

Neytiri was unable to concive a child with Jake, her mate. They had tried, and even thou Jake did a good job and Neytiri was in heat she did not get pregnant.

And since she could not get pregnant she was still in heat, something that could be dangerous if she kept it unchecked.

When she walked through the commom area in front of the gigantic tree she wondered what the problem was. She really hoped there was nothing wrong with her fertility, having children was a very important part of Na'vi life. The other possibility was that something was wrong with Jake, she did not hope that either. But he was not entirely Na'vi.

When Neytiri finally was out in the jungle she took some deep breaths and took in all the smells and sounds. The strongest smell came from herself, when she was in heat she smelled sweet so the males could now she was ready for children.

She could see some unmated men look at her like they wanted to take her right on the ground. That was the way Na'vi males reacted to the females heat, and Neytiri had nothing against that. Otherwise there would not be any children.

But when she was mated the gazes was in vain, she was mated for life. The only man she would have children with was Jake. If the could get children.

Neytiri could not focus on hunting, she needed help. And she only knew one thing that could help her now.

Eywa.

Neytiri knew the area around their new home. She spent most of her time there. The best part about the area – exept all the game – was that a holy tree grew not far from their home.

When she was around these trees she became filled with devotion, all Na'vi were teached to love their world, but Neytiri would become matriarch after her mother, so she learnt more about Eywa than the average Na'vi.

Neytiri walked up to the tendrils and took her queue in one hand and a cluster of tendrils in the other. She made contact and let out a sigh. Being connected like this was one of the most amazing things about Eywas world.

'Eywa, hear your daughter. She needs your help' Neytiri thought, she did not need to talk. Eywa heard her trough _tsaheylu_. There was no respons. But she knew Eywa listened.

'I know you only care about the balance in your world. But I don't know any other way. Me and Jake can not concive a child. Is this your will? He protected you, will you not give him his offspring?'

Neytiri felt a small shock through her body, it tingeled her womanhood and made her sight again.

'I'm sorry Eywa, I did not mean to be disrespectful. If you don't want us to have children I will respect your will' Neytiri lowered her head. She really wanted children, but Eywa was more powerful than her.

Neytiri disconnected her queue from the tree and backed down. She needed to think, and she thought best when she hunted.

She did not have to walk far until she smelled _yerik. _She crouched and sneaked closer to the animal, but when she was close enugh to take a shot at it it walked away a bit and came behind a stone. Neytiri looked up and chose to get up on a branch. She pressed her body against the wood and slowly crawled forward so she could shoot. She concentrated and slowly drawed the bowstring back. Before she could shoot however a sound in the forest made the _yerik _look up and quickly run away.

Neytiri cursed her bad luck and tried to get up. Suprisingly she was pinned by some branches. They went arund her ankles and held her down. Neytiri looked at the branches with a puzzeled face. This had never happened before. Neytiri was about to take her knife and cut herself loose when she saw another, much bigger branch come in from behind. It seemed to have a soft surface, in comparison to the other branches that felt like hard wood. The tip reminded her of a penis. It even dripped white resin from it.

Before Neytiri could react the branch was already forcing it's way trough her labia. She did not like it but there was nothing she could do. The branch made it far into her and Neytiri was forced to bend so it would fit. She screamed when she felt a tingeling sensation in her womb. The branch was doing something with her. It became larger inside of her and Neytiri closed her eyes in pain. She diden't think her body could take this.

Suddenly the branch started to move out of her, it felt just like a Na'vi penis, a very large one.

Neytiri looked back and saw the plant behind her. It was completely covered in a fluid. She recognized that fluid. It was from her womanhood.

She felt it now. Her vagina was overflowing and her body changed. Her breast felt more sensitive and she was light-headed. She saw the branch going for her again. Neytiri closed her eyes and felt the branch going inside her, this time it was gentlier. But it still was the hardest sex Neytiri ever had experienced.

The branch lifted Neytiris lower body from the ground while it worked her tight womanhood. Her loincloth was hanging from her waist and quickly became wet.

Neytiri groaned and her entire body shook when she came and her fluid made a new layer on the branch inside her.

The branch did not seem to care and continued to have it's way with Neytiri, even though her womanhood desperatly clamped to make it come.

Neytiri grasped the tree she was laying on while the branch went deeper inside of her. She could swear it was inside her womb and made her come again.

Neytiri was covered in sweat and moaned when a new branch covered her clit and began to massage it. She screamed of joy when she had sex, something Jake seemed to like. This branch however seemed to prefere if she was quiet. Because another branch reasembling the first tried to force it's way into Neytiris mouth. It was smaller than the one taking her from behind but it was still large.

She tried to keep her mouth shut but the branch manage to force it's way in. It did not go far, thankfully not down Neytiris throat, yet.

She sucked the branch while the other one did it's best to make her come. Neytiri wondered how long this was to go on. What did the branches want with her?

Her mind was filled with pleasure when she came again. The branch she was sucking off went further in her mouth and Neytiri worked it with her tounge and lips. Suddenly she felt a fluid in her mouth and her eyes widened. The branch was to thick and she felt as she was drowning in it's resin.

Desperatly she grabbed her hands around it and pulled it out. It was still spraying resin and Neytiris face and hair became covered in the sticky white stuff.

She coughed up the resin she had in her mouth and hissed softly. The branch that almost made her drown laid itself on her shoulder and sprayed resin over her arched back. When Neytiri were sure she had nothing left in her mouth she looked back. Her legs were spread far apart and the branches working her vagina and clit held a steady pace.

Neytiri was already exhausted from being used by the moon itself and wondered how she was going to get through this without passing out.

It seemed that the branch close to Neytiris mouth wanted to get in her again, and Neytiri was to tired to resist. She started to suck it slowly while the other branches made her come another time.

When the branch she sucked on started sprying resin again it was much less. Neytiri was thankfull for that, she prefered not to drown in cum like product.

Neytiri had no choice but to swallow and when the thick white fluid went down in her stomach she felt how she got new energy. The resin swept away her fatigue and exchanged it for lust, suddenly she wanted to get taken by the branches. She started to move in the same rhythm as the branch behind her and was filled with joy. She kept getting resin pumped down her stomach and not long after she started to work the branch behind her started to spray it's thick resin inside her. Filling her up to the point when her entire womb was filled with fluid. Neytiri came harder than before when she felt her womanhood being filled. She trembled and closed her eyes. It went on for several minutes and Neytiri experienced pure bliss. When it was over the branch behind her pulled out and gentely placed Neytiri down again.

The branch Neytiri sucked off did the same thing, despite Neytiris tries to get more resin. The branches disappeared as fast as they came and left the exhausted Neytiri laying on her back. She still hade her loincloth and necklaces, but they were covered in resin and her fluids. Neytiris abdomen was so filled with resin that a a pretty large bump had formed. Neytiri layed her hands on it. She now understood what had happened. Eywa had answered her, and Neytiri got more than she bargained for. The branches would of course not make her pregnant, but Neytiri knew enough about Eywa to know it was worth a try to let Jake take her like the branches did. But he was very gentle with her, almost to gentle.

Neytiri thought it was best to get on with the conciving and stood up. She was weak from the treatment but it was not far to Hometree.

However, it seemed the branches were not done with her yet. When she was about to start walking two branches grabbed her arms and stopped her. Another branch pulled back her necklaces so that her breast were bare.

After that two new branches closed in on her breast and attached themselves to her soft blue skin. She saw with mixed emotions how the very tip of the branch approched the center of her nipples. These branches were very very thin and Neytiri expected the worse.

She could not describe the feeling when they went inside her breasts and followed the channel her milk would take if she had a child.

Neytiri did not like this at all, she shifted and tried to get loose from the branches that held her. But when the branches inside her started spraying their resin she immediately calmed down. This act was quicker than the previous things Neytiri had to endure and when the branches left her body a white fluid came after them. Neytiri noticed that her breasts was bigger than before, thankfully not much, Neytiri liked her small breasts, it made I much easier to hunt and Jake seemed to have a thing for them.

The other branches released her and Neytiri put her hands on the sensivtive breast. She squeezed them softly and to her suprise so started the breasts to lactate. Her milk ran down her exhausted body and fell to the ground.

Neytiri stopped the squeezing and started walking instead. She had great news to tell Jake.

Authors note: This is meant as a parody and should be treated as one. Complaining about it not being realistic or canon will probably be ignored/screencapt and posten on 4chan. Also beacause the Author is using a Swedish computer english text can't be corrected. I have proofread it, but it's a great possibility that it's faults everywhere.


	2. The inpregnation of Neytiri (chapter 2)

2/2

Jake was talking to one of the huntresses he hunted with. She looked pretty average, like most of the Omaticaya she had shaved head (exept the queue) and had a very thin body. But she had beautiful dark-amber eyes.

Jake did not think she was more attractive than Neytiri however. Neytiri looked different from the other women. She had long hair and a very attractive body, not to mention her personality. Jake loved the way she took care of him. And her tries to learn more about humans.

Suddenly Jake saw his mate come out from the forest and quickly wrapped up his conversation with the huntress. Neytiri looked somewhat different, she moved very suggestivly and when she noticed Jake her eyes sparkeled.

'What the...' mumbled Jake and walked faster. His mate never acted like this outside their hammock.

When they were a meter from eachother Neytiri rushed forward and laid her arms around Jake. He heard a splatting sound and looked down on his mate.

His mate was covered in something that looked like sperm and dried remains of her own fluids. And she stank of her heat smell. Neytiri held her head against Jakes upper chest and made a purring noise.

Jake felt he needed some answeres and got out of Neytiris hug. He looked in her eyes which seemed to be full of happiness. 'What have you been doing? Why are you acting so strange?' He asked.

Neytiri just smiled 'come, I will show you' she said and grabbed Jakes manhood trough his loincloth. He loved when she did that. 'I like were this is going'.

Neytiri dragged her mate out in the forest and to a small pond with warm water they had discovered. It was their private place.

When Neytiri was felt they where in an good place she went down on her knees and started to tuck Jakes loincloth.

Jake grabbed her queue and pulled her head back 'Slow down there, you little vixen. What happned to my Neytiri?' He said and looked in her eyes.

Neytiri looked at him with a cunfused face for a while, then she stood up again. 'Eywa blessed me. Jake, I can take your seed' she said and looked at her mate with big tearfilled eyes. She was overjoyed and hoped Jake would share her happiness.

He smiled and took his arms around her, he held her tight 'I... I don't know what to say. Neytiri, you just made me the happiest man alive. If you want a child, i'm ready' he whispered. Neytiri started her purring again and untied Jakes loincloth in the progress.

Jake released her and took a step back 'but what happened to you? Did Eywa bless you by drenching you in cum or something?'

Neytiri hissed at him 'do not be disrespecful. I should smack you for that'.

Jake did not want to be smacked, Neytiri had done that far to much on him 'I did not mean to insult Eywa. I just want to know what happened to you'.

Neytiri could not stay angry at him, especially since he was going to impregnate her. Instead she started to explain what happened in the forest.

Jakes expression went from confunded to horrified when she told him about her enchounter with the branches. Neytiri could understand why he was so uneasy with it, his mate had been taken by something else than he without his permission. Neytiri would be furious if their roles were reversed.

When Neytiri ended her story with how the branches had made her breasts bigger Jake was both confused and rock hard. He had to explore her body and see what the branches had done.

Neytiri did not expect that her mate would lift her up in the air and put her over his shulder. 'You need a bath Neytiri, all this plant-cum is getting everywhere' Jake said while ripping of Neytiris loincloth and necklaces. They were covered in resin and Neytiris juices and she needed new anyway.

Neytiri was really turned on by the rough treatment and wanted Jake to do more. She was in the beginning of her sexual life and it seemed like rough sex was the best sex.

Jake walked down in the water and quickly sank down to cheast-hight. The poor Neytiri got her head under the water and Jake quickly dropped her. She looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked impression. Her face was partially hidden behind wet strings of her thick black hair.

Jake smiled at his shocked mate and removed a string of hair from her face.

'I'm just going to grap some spoonge, you are really dirty Neytiri' he said and waded to the shore.

While Jake was collecting the spoonge Neytiri took a moment to look att herself. She really was dirty. And she hated to be dirty.

She dove under the water and quickly surfaced again. Pulled her hair back and looked up in the air. Neytiris thick hair took awhile to clean. Especially since it was braided. She worked quickly, this wasen't the first time she had done this and after just ten minutes she was almost done.

She turned and saw her mate looking at her. She smiled and loosend the last braid. After that she fell back in the water and floated around. She closed her eyes and felt the water clean her body. It felt nice to get the resin of the skin. Suddenly she felt a spoonge on her back and opened her eyes. Jake had begun to clean her and she bent over so he could reach better.

Jake laid his hand on her ass and squeezed it. Twenty years of living on Pandora had made Neytiris body extremely well-trained. Sure she wasen't as soft as an average human woman, but Jake could not complain. He liked her firm ass.

Neytiri liked being cleaned and touched at the same time. Jake pulled her tail and even spanked her a bit. Something that made Neytiri scream and groan. 'You like that, don't you?' Jake said while continuing to clean his mate. Neytiri locked back and nodded.

Jake spanked her again and Neytiri looked at him with wide eyes and a naughty smile. 'Well, you're fine on the back, get over here' Jake pulled Neytiri to him and made sure she got her cheast towards him.

Since Neytiri was a head lower than her mate she had to look up to meet his eyes. 'You like it rough?' he said. Jake decided it would be fun to put the spoonge between Neytiris legs. He started to scrub her womanhood and Neytiri started to breath heavily. She held him close and after a little while she started to moan and convulsively hold her mate.

'Yes, Jake. Keep going' she whispered, panting.

Jake put more effort into his scrubbing and made sure he hit her clit. He felt Neytiri tremble and a stream coming from her womanhood. Neytiri continued to orgasm for several minutes and felt that her breasts started to lactate.

When it finally was over Neytiri felt completely spent and sat down with her legs still in the water.

Jake noted that her breasts lactated and went closer 'How did that happen? That tree really gave you some perks' he said and felt on her nipples. More milk came out and got on Jakes fingers. He put them in Neytiris mouth and let her suck them dry, something she seemed to like.

'What did they do to you other than your boobs?' Jake asked and started to explore her body. He saw that her clit was very exposed and started to tuch it.

'No, no Jake. I have to rest' Neytiri plead and held her hand on his head.

'Alright vixen. But don't exepect I won't make you come in some other way'.

Neytiri looked at her mate 'try!' she challenge him.

'You asked for it' Jake pulled her tail and exposed the sensitive skin underneath. He had heard that just that touching that skin could make both males and females come. And it was worth a try. Otherwise he had to go for the he started to massage the area he got confirmation that the rumors were correct. Neytiri started to moan and groan.

'J-Jake, you're right. There is no need to continue' she said and started to squirm.

Jake had no intentions on stopping. Neytiri liked it and he didn't buy that she was exhausted, Na'vi women have amazing stamina. After just some minutes Neytiri closed her eyes and screamed. She came hard and soaked the ground in front of her.

Jake looked at her with a smug face 'what do I win?' Neytiri looked up on him and smiled 'come here'.

Jake happily did as she said and Neytiri asked him to lay down in the grass. When he had layed down Neytiri started to walk on all four towards him. She had untied his loincloth but other than that he wore a lot of clothes. By Na'vi standards.

Neytiri was very agile and put all her wieght on one of her strong legs, then she bent forward and licked Jakes manhood. She licked from the base up and ended with a kiss on the top.

Jake started to draw his hand up and down Neytiris leg and closed his eyes. He loved when Neytiri was in the mood for spoiling him. He guessed that she really wanted that kid.

Neytiri did want a child. And she wanted to make sure Jake was comfortable. She started to suck on his manhood, first the tip to get a taste of it but soon she took it as deep as she could. The branch that she had sucked eariler prepared her for this. But she was not able to get the whole rod inside her mouth. Instead she gagged and pulled back.

'It's ok Neytiri, you don't have to deeptroat it'. Neytiri keept sucking and looked at her mate. She wondered what "deeptroat" was. Some thing humans had made up. Neytiri had learned everything she could from older women in the tribe. Jake had tried to learn her some human things, but she did not trust that.

'You are like a vacuum-pump. Were did you learn to suck like that?'

Neytiri liked to praise, she just did what felt right. She moved rhythmical and worked the member the best she could. Suddenly she felt it throbbing inside her mouth. Before she could do something she felt his seed.

Neytiri pulled up her upper body and sat down next to Jake. She spitted out the sperm and smiled at her partner. 'You know, if I were a human now. I would not be able to give you another round' Jake said.

'It's a good thing you are not human then'. Neytiri layed down next to him and teased his manhood with her tail. 'Yes it is, otherwise I would not have a blue vixen to impregnate' he answered and rolled on top of her. Neytiri laughed and looked at him with happy eyes. 'The bond' she gasped and grabbed Jakes queue. He did the same thing with hers and soon they both held each others braids. They moved them close and the moment they made contact both sighed. Jake was hit by a wave of lust from his mate and began to understand why she seemed so eager to fuck.

'You really want me'' he said and pinned her arms. Neytiri just nodded and closed her eyes.

Jake guided his member to Neytiris womanhood and slowly entered it. He felt Neytiris pain for a breif moment but it quickly gave away for pleasure. He keept going for as long as he could, despite some whimpers from his mate. She wrapped her legs around him and encuraged him to go faster.

Jake had no problem with that. She was really tight, thanks to all the training they got Na'vi women had by definition well trained groins. Jake had to experience that when Neytiri tried to drag out the cum from him by clamping his rod.

He increased his speed and turned so he touched her swollen clit. It made Neytiri scream of joy. She made some small pants and then hissed. Jake felt as she came and got her juices all over his manhood. Since they were connected he felt her orgasm as his own and had to fight not come. Neytiri deserved more.

Jake released her arms and put his hands on Neytiris ass and then he lifted her. Neytiri made a surprised sound and put her arms around Jakes neck. This was something new.

He put his mate against one of the trees and started to fuck her. Neytiri seemed to love it and moaned, her breast were lactating and she had milk all over her cheast and stomach. 'Give it to me Jake. I want your seed' Neytiri groaned between the her screams. Jake did his best to satisfy his mate and fucked her hard. Neytiri had her eyes closed and mouth open and grasped the tree she was fucked against with her hands. Her womanhood squeezed Jakes rod and constantly lubricated it with her fluids.

Jake thought she was really hot when she was exhausted and looked at him with tired golden eyes. Jake felt he was about to come and pressed his manhood as far into her as possible. Neytiri gasped and then whimpered when she felt it go deep inside her 'yes, do it Jake' she whispered.

He made one last thrust and then he came. Neyiri got her womb filled for the second time that day and squirmed. Jakes orgasm kept going for ten minutes, amazing even for a Na'vi.

Neytiri had two orgasms and her fluids mixed with Jakes inside her. She never wanted it to end, she bent forward and kissed her mate.

When Jake finally was dry he panted heavily and was covered in sweat. He looked down at Neytiri and smiled when he saw how Neytiri looked. Her hair was pastered to her face with sweat, Her breasts were still lactating and she had white trails along her stomach, at last all his cum had made her womb expand and she now had a nice bump.

he pulled out and carried his mate to a nice patch of grass. He put her down and then sat next to her. 'Did I do good?' He said and rubbed her belly.

Neytiri smiled 'you did good, my Jake' she said and pulled him down on the ground. 'I guess we can't do this in the future' Jake said when he laid down next to her, massaging her belly.

'Why not?' His mate asked. 'You are going to have kids, we are going to have kids. Whe can't have them around when we make love' he explained.

'Why not? Neytiri asked, turning towards him. Jake sighted, culture clashes hade become less frequent. But it still happened. 'Did your parents have sex infront of you?' Neytiri nodded 'yes, parents are supposed to learn their children what sex is'.

'Well, I won't have sex infront of our children. That has to by scary' Jake proclaimed. Neytiri could understand, it was scary to see your parents have sex.

'Thank you Jake' she said after they had been quiet for a while. He looked at her 'I should thank you for letting me use that wonderful body' Neytiri shook her head 'no, thank you for making me pregnant'.

Jake smiled and put his arm around her. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. It did not take long until the both sleept and dreamt about their new family.


End file.
